


Kill me, you have to

by Blackmore



Series: Where I attempt to write angsty oneshots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, End me pls, FUCK, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't even like Kagehina as a ship, I regret eveything, M/M, Murder, Sorry Not Sorry, don't @ me on that, mentioned gun, oh dear god what have i done, wrote this on my phone like my previous fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmore/pseuds/Blackmore
Summary: "I hate you", Shoyo's voice tore through Tobio like a knife.~~~~~~~~                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~He didn't really mean that right?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Where I attempt to write angsty oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781392
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Kill me, you have to

"I hate you", Shoyo's voice tore through Tobio like a knife.

"Don't say that. I love you", he chokes out.

Shoyo glares at him, "I don't care, you loving me won't change that I **hate** you."

"So go ahead, **monster** , shoot me. Shoot me and end me right now like the **monster** you are." His voice raises, his words forced out with choked anger.

Tobio steps back, shaking his head. "I can't. I can't I love you **too** much. Please Shoyo don't make me do this." Tears well up in his eyes, threatening to spill out.

" **Do it**! You hurt so many other people but you can't do it to **me**?! Fucking fantastic!" Shoyo throws his hands up in the air, exasperated. "You can kill children, innocent people like the **sick psychopath** **you are** but you can't kill me?"

Shoyo takes a step forward, "Go ahead end me right now, after all you **have** to take orders like the lapdog that you are. After all, I'm not a good person either. You'd be doing the **world** a favor by killing me!"

Tobio stumbles back more, shaking his head more now, "I can't do that. I **don't** want to Shoyo. I can't bring myself to hurt you. Please understand, shouldn't have fallen in love with you but I have!"

Sobs rack his body, "Please don't make me do this" Tobio grasps at his chest, sobs escaping his lips, he can't do it. He loves the ginger too much. Shoyo stares at the man sobbing in front of him, _for the love of god._

"Would you still love me even if I despise you with my very being?"

"Yes" comes a choked reply.

"Would you still love me even if I killed your family?"

"What?"

"Would you still love me even if I killed your family?" He repeated

"I-"

"Would you?"

"You wouldn't" Tobio has stopped sobbing but his body was still trembling.

"But I would, as I've said, I hate you. **Hate you** with every inch of my body. And I would do anything to drill that information into your thick skull."

"You didn't" he was lying, Shoyo wouldn't do that.

Would he?

"But I did so-" his words cut off as blood fell from his mouth. Ringing filled his ears as he swayed before falling. Oh, that was the last push he needed. Threaten his beloved family.

It was quite literally the trigger for Tobio. Shoyo chuckled softly, he was going to bleed out within minutes if he doesn't apply pressure soon. Not that he wants to.

" **How could you**?! They had done nothing to you?!" Tobio snarled, hot tears streaming down his face. He couldn't believe it, Shoyo harmed his family. He wouldn't get away with that.

"You're right, they didn't do anything to me" he gurgled, "In fact I didn't do anything to them either." He laughs faintly, oh how his head hurt. "If you continued to not kill me, your family would have taken the price for it."

"You should really not get attached to your assignments ya know?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"If I don't die, your family dies instead." His sentence is interrupted halfway by loud coughing, blood spilling from the sides. Shoyo can see Tobio trying to understand what was going on.

"I don't really hate you, I know how much family means to you. I couldn't bring myself to let them die knowing you'd be heartbroken." His voice was now hardly above a whisper.

Tobin's heart sunk. _No. No. No, no, no, no, **no**. That wasn't happening. **Fuck** , why was it that everything had to go to shit. It wasn't fair._ "I do love you too, but have some friendly advice from me to you, don't get attached to your assignments."

Tobio scrambles to Shoyo's side, the realization of everything finally settling in. "Please, please, please don't die on me!" His hands flying to the wound he had inflicted, pressing down on it.

"I won't make it. Don't bother trying, k? Try harder to keep your family safe ya hear, Bakayama?"

"I hear, dumbass. Come on- Don't you **fucking dare** close your eyes. You **fucker**!! Wake up, please." He adds as a desperate plea.

Tobio was left holding a corpse for who knows how many hours. He couldn't bring himself to leave Shoyo's body.

He was handed a large sum of money, enough to buy a bigger house than the one his family was currently staying at. All of it for what? The death of the one he loved, that's all.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: 'You were assigned to kill me and then we kind offell for each other but your boss found us out and if you don't kill me right now he's going to kill your family oh God just please kill me stop crying just save your damn family'
> 
> Prompt 2: I hate you


End file.
